


When Animagi Spells Go Wrong

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Humor, Marauders' Era, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius bungles up a step in the process to become an Animagus and instead of becoming Padfoot, Padfoot becomes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Animagi Spells Go Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

"Sirius!?" James stared at his best friend in uncontrolled horror. Peter was speechless. 

There before them was Sirius Black, on hands and knees in the closet where they had all performed the second to last step to becoming Animagi. His tongue was hanging out of his mouth, panting vigorously. A goofy grin on his face, as he ambled over to James and licked his hand.

"Argh!" James grabbed his hand and wiped it off furiously on his robes. "Disgusting!" James' mind was suddenly preoccupied by the drool on his hand, instead of the fact that his best friend seem to be literally out of his mind. Peter however, wasn't.

"I think...something went wrong." Peter stated.

"Well, that's obvious." James grunted as he kept pushing Sirius down, to keep him from leaping up on him. Sirius the dog, turned to Peter next and whined quite convincingly.

"Aw, look at the big puppy." Peter joked as he awkwardly patted Sirius' head, and James sighed in exasperation.

"Well, he's a dog, just like we suspected, but not quite how I thought it would be." James said, while scratching the back of his head in confusion as he observed Sirius' behavior. "I wonder what went wrong, I thought he did everything right as he said the incantation..." 

Peter nodded in agreement, "The book did say this was a possibility though, it's a step in the right direction--instead of a few hours of him as a **real** dog, we get a few hours of him **acting** like one."

"More so then usual anyway." James added with a lop-sided grin, which turned into a grimace as Sirius began to chase his nonexistent tail. 

"We can't leave him here all night--we have detention in an hour!" Peter complained. 

"We can smuggle him up to the dorm and leave him with Remus. They can have some...Canine Bonding." James answered.

"Then won't he--"

"Find out about us becoming Animagi?" James interrupted, "No, because we're going to tell him that Snape cursed him like this, and we didn't want to take him to Madame Pomfrey because then we'd get another detention for fighting."

"Oh." Peter said dumbly. 

\---

Remus Lupin was sitting on his bed, with his book open, when the door banged open and a Sirius walking doggy style leapt around the fifth year dorm, until finally deciding to pounce on Remus' bed and snuffled the book he'd been reading. Remus looked at him blankly, for a few moments just staring, until Sirius licked him in the face and Remus let out a yelp.

"What the heck!?" Remus whirled around to face his other two friends who seemed to be holding in an extreme amount of laughter. Remus' mood changed as he saw them, "Now, as much as I like having Sirius licking my face," he said dryly, "But what happened to him?!" 

"Snape cursed him to act like a dog." James said with a half grin, as he walked over and tugged Sirius off Remus, who couldn't get up because of the fact that Sirius was licking his ear.

Remus shivered, and rolled off the bed, landing on his feet. "Don't you two have detention?" Remus asked, eyeing the snickering boys. 

"Yeah...And while we're gone, you need to watch Sirius." Peter directed.

"I do?" Remus asked unsurely. 

"Yes, watch him closely, and don't let him bark--on the way here he gave us hell! He wouldn't shut up!" James growled, glaring at Sirius, who whined.

"I guess I could..." Remus said, gaping as Sirius scratched his ear with his left foot.

"Good, because we were going to leave him here whether you liked it or not." Peter said, heading for the dorm door. James followed, calling back to Remus as he shut the door, "Good luck!"

Remus glared at the closed door, long after the two boys had left; until Sirius began chewing on **his** pillow. "Sirius! Stop! Bad-- thing." His scolding was cut short as he stumbled over what he was supposed to call him. 

The two got into a mock gruesome tug of war over the pillow, finally ending when Remus ripped it out of Sirius' mouth. Sirius sat down and let out a low growl of warning to Remus.

"You want this?" Remus taunted, holding up the dark red pillow. Sirius barked, "You'll have to go and get it." Remus tossed the pillow across the room and chuckled to himself as Sirius raced after it as fast as he could go, picking up the pillow in his mouth and bringing it back to Remus, dropping it at his feet.

"Fine, fine--we'll play fetch with Remus' pillow." Remus grumbled, throwing the pillow again, and sitting on his bed while watching Sirius race after it. Back and forth Sirius went until around the 7th time, Remus threw the pillow and Sirius just stared at it for a moment, before jumping onto the bed with Remus.

"Now you want to cuddle?" Remus asked, hesitantly scratching Sirius' ear, while Sirius rested his head on Remus' chest. Remus inwardly groaned as the long legged boy stretched out beside him, he wasn't sure exactly how the curse worked--could the real Sirius hear everything he said?

The dog began sniffling Remus all over, it tickled more then Remus would have liked, and he began to wriggle under the nose. Sirius' nose traveled lower and lower, until Remus let out a yell and shoved Sirius' nose away.

"Bad dog, no, no." Remus scolded, and Sirius cowered hunkering down. You could just tell, that if Sirius had had a tail that it would be between his legs. "Don't give me that look. You need to learn to keep your nose to yourself."

"Ah! Not the puppy dog eyes!" Remus laughed, as Sirius once more sidled up to him. 

He settled back on his pillows, noting the late time and began unconsciously petting Sirius' back, then slowly kneading it. Sirius sighed in contentment, and Remus heard himself do the same. 

The last thing on his mind, before he drifted off to sleep was, he really hoped Sirius didn't remember any of this when he woke up...

\---

Upon waking, Sirius realized two things: one, he was in bed with someone and two...he was humping them. 

That person also happened to be his friend, Remus Lupin, and he was, luckily, sleeping. Sirius controlled his hips, "Merlin, something is wrong here." He muttered, sitting up to push himself reluctantly away from the other boy. He felt sticky around his mouth, like he'd been drooling excessively. He wiped at his mouth. 

Remus, missing the warmth, snuggled closer to Sirius. The dark headed boy smiled at the action. 

"Umm..." His erection was only increasing, "Remus? You awake?" 

"Eh?" Remus shifted, pulling away from the other boy, blushing furiously. Then he blinked, "So, you're not acting like a dog anymore?" 

"I was acting like a dog?" Sirius asked, shell shocked. Remus grinned, "Yeah, James and Peter told me about Snape cursing you." 

"Oh...SNAPE...right." Sirius said, "I didn't do anything...weird...did I?" 

"Besides licking my ear, sniffing my crotch and playing fetch? No." Remus chuckled, "It's not like you could help it, I just wish I'd thought to take pictures of it." 

"Hmm...Where are James and Peter?" Sirius asked, looking around. 

"Detention...It was with Ragsmith, so it may be a few hours more." Remus said casually, than blushing when he realized how that sounded. 

"I wonder what we could do until they got back..." Maybe it was just his horniness talking, but Sirius felt like taking a risk. 

"I--I've no idea." Remus stuttered, looking around as if the answer was on his bed. Which it was. 

Sirius let his hand wander down Remus' leg, than up it again. Remus gulped. "I've got a bit of an idea coming on...Do you have one... _coming_ , Remus?" 

"Oh, sod it!" Remus yelled, grabbing Sirius and proceeding to snog him senseless. "I can't be arsed to mess about anymore." He said between breaths. 

"Good." The other boy answered and continued what they were doing. 

And so, Sirius decided, maybe acting like a dog was something he should do more often. 

The End.


End file.
